City Stuck
by RedLillyBeast
Summary: A tale of the Betas in a city AU! It revolves around Equius, Nepeta, Feferi, and Eridan, but occasionally includes other characters.
1. Chapter 1

Equius yawned and stretched. Sunlight poured in through the window of the apartment. Car horns honked in the streets below. He could smell something sweet in the kitchen; he took a deep breath and decided that Nepeta must have made pancakes. He heard her soft purring though and noticed she was sleeping, curled in a ball on the couch in the corner of his room. Equius sat up and reached for the broken sunglasses on his nightstand. He put them on and got out of bed. The sound of his feet heavily hitting the floor woke Nepeta. She sat up abruptly, alert.

"Oh, it's only you Equi," she noted sleepily. She yawned, making a tiny noise as she did, and bounced to her feet beside Equius. "What's that smell?"

"It smells like pancakes. Did you make them earlier and go back to bed?" Equius asked. Nepeta shook her head and followed him to the kitchen, clinging to his muscular arm. Equius looked down at her, put a finger to his lips, and motioned for her to stay put.

Nepeta frowned, watching Equius with worried eyes, her hands folded in front of her chest like a cat's paws. Equius stepped closer to the kitchen, wondering why anyone would break into their apartment to make pancakes. His long black hair fell into his face as he peered around the wall to find Feferi Peixes standing in front of the stove with an apron tied around her.

"Jesus, Peixes! You scared us!" Equius shouted, trying not to break anything. Feferi jumped, startled, almost dropping a pan full of bacon. "What're you doing here?"

Feferi froze for a moment before shaking her head and getting back to her cooking as she admitted to having another fight with Eridan. Nepeta tiptoed into the kitchen and peeked around Equius's arm. He noticed her and smiled. He put his arm around her shoulders softly, trying to remain gentle with his petite friend.

Feferi turned and told Equius, "Nepeta gave me a key ages ago, just in case I needed somewhere to stay." She winked at Nepeta and finished up the bacon.

Equius looked down at Nepeta with a look that told her they'd be discussing that matter later. Nepeta smiled meekly and cuddled against him. He wanted to pull her a little closer, but was too afraid to hurt her. Feferi turned off the gas stove and untied her apron. There was a plate full of pancakes, one of bacon and sausage links, and a plate of scrambled eggs. Feferi pulled a carton of orange juice and a gallon of milk out of the fridge before brewing a pot of coffee.

"We haven't been grocery shopping in weeks!" Nepeta announced. "Did you get all this for us?"

Feferi smiled warmly. "Just because I'm a highblood," she said, "doesn't mean I don't care about my friends. Even if your kitchen was fully stocked I was bringing all of this over finnyways. I can't just show up at your apartment without something for you guys!"

Nepeta giggled and gladly accepted the plate Feferi had made for her, as well as the glass of cold milk. She sat down at the table and started to dig in. Equius remained in the doorway, watching Feferi. Despite the cool winter air filling the apartment, Equius had begun to sweat.

"I need a towel," he mumbled. Before he could move, Nepeta tossed one to him. His moirail was always prepared. He wiped himself off a little and tossed the towel around his shoulders. He still hadn't stepped out of the doorway.

"I'm sorry to show up unexpectedly," Feferi apologized. "Eridan was being a jerk first thing this morning!"

Nepeta watched Equius as she took a large gulp of her milk. Her muscles were tensed, ready to leap up should Equius's temper get the better of him. Feferi blinked, her eyes wide but gentle behind her glasses. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she was wearing her favorite outfit: a pink and blue blouse and a blue and green skirt that showed off most of her legs. Equius suddenly realized he was still wearing his pajamas, which consisted of nothing but dark blue boxers covered in horses.

Feferi's eyes wandered down Equius's chiseled body, but before they went too far, they snapped back up to his face.

"I'm going to go get dressed," Equius stated, retreating to his bedroom. As he put on some clothes, he heard Feferi and Nepeta talking.

"So what were you fighting about this time?" Nepeta inquired between bites of her pancakes.

Feferi sighed before answering, "He says I've been spending too much time with lowbloods, especially Sollux."

"Well that's silly. We haven't actually paid any attention to our blood classes in a long time. Spending time with your friends is purrrfectly fine!"

"But you know how Eridan is! He's so stubborn."

"He's completely red for you, too," Equius informed Feferi as he walked into the room. He was much less nervous with a black t-shirt and blue jeans on. He pulled most of his hair back, leaving his bangs in his face, as he fixed two full plates for his breakfast. He made another trip back to the kitchen for a mug of coffee as Feferi began to shout.

"There's no way Eridan is red for me! We're too different! He's a total jerk! Why would you even think that!"

Nepeta finished off the last of her milk and looked at Feferi. "It's kinda obvious, Feferi. He treats you differently, and not just because of your blood," she told Feferi with a slight grin.

Equius had begun to chow down on his breakfast as the girls argued over whether or not Eridan loved Feferi in as red a way as they claimed.

They came to the conclusion that Equius was right.

By the time the conversation and breakfast were over, Feferi announced that she had to get to her classes. She taught all sorts of water sports at the nearest indoor pool during the day. She quickly cleaned up the kitchen, grabbed her things, and told them she'd try to patch things up with Eridan and give them a little warning if she had to drop by again. As soon as the door shut, Equius turned to Nepeta. She crouched in her seat, waiting for the scolding Equius usually gave her after something like this. _At least I didn't give Gamzee a key!_ Nepeta thought.

Equius pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed before starting his rant about giving Feferi a key.

"Neppie, next time could you consult me before giving out spare keys?" he asked quietly. Nepeta peered over the edge of the table, nodding.

"Thank you."

Nepeta nodded again before asking if that was all he had to say. Equius narrowed his eyes though she couldn't see them beyond his sunglasses and asked if she expected more. She nodded, crouching a little lower so only her eyes could be seen. Equius softened his gaze and told her that was all he had to say. Nepeta smiled and sat up.

"Now, I'm going to go work out a little," Equius told her, standing. He started walking away before Nepeta piped up.

"Equi?"

Equius turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Get me another glass of milk?"

Equius allowed himself to smile a little before pouring Nepeta another glass. While she downed the drink, Equius headed back to the extra bedroom, which he and Nepeta had made into a half-gym half-game room when they first moved in. Equius pulled his long black hair up and started his workout. He was benching almost twice his weight when Nepeta wandered in. She smiled and immediately leapt onto the bar over Equius. The unexpected addition of weight made him grunt as he continued, but he managed.

Nepeta's tail flicked back and forth, brushing over Equius each time he lowered the bar. She watched him curiously, wondering about his obsession with his strength.

"Nepeta," Equius struggled to say, "I'm just about done. Go get dressed and after I shower we can go out."

"Can we go to the mall, meowrail?" Nepeta asked excitedly.

"Hoof – err. If we must."

"Yay!" Nepeta exclaimed as she jumped down and scurried off to her bedroom. Equius finished his workout and walked to the bathroom, covered in sweat. Nepeta bounded up behind him, already ready to leave, and told him she had left fresh towels for him on the counter. Equius thanked her and started to close the door.

"Oh," Nepeta said, "I invited Aradia to come with us!"


	2. Chapter 2

Eridan took a gulp of air as he broke through the water's surface, his black and purple hair slicked back from his swimming. His breaststroke was flawless and he completed several laps in no time at all. He went for a swim whenever he got into a fight with Feferi. In other words, he swam quite a lot. He climbed the ladder and got out of the pool, acutely aware of the fact that many of the girls in the pool were watching him. He shook out his hair, water flying everywhere, and ignored them. There was only girl he was concerned with, and she was _pissed_ at the moment. He rubbed a towel down his horns and dried off, taking a break before getting back to his laps. He stretched out in one of the chairs beside the pool and closed his eyes.

"Eridan?!" a familiar voice shouted from the other side of the room. Eridan swore under his breath, jumping to his feet. He put his glasses on and saw Feferi stomping over, outraged.

"What are you _doing_ here?!" she shouted, angrily poking his bare chest.

"I didn't know you were working today!" Eridan admitted, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Well I am!"

"I didn't know! I'll leave now, if you want…"

"Yes! Get dressed and get out!"

Eridan sighed and nodded, putting on his purple tee and grabbing his black striped pants.

"Fef, I'm sorry about this morning. Really, I am," Eridan told her. Forgiveness sparkled in her eyes when his hand reached for hers, but she turned away, still angry.

"Go home, Eridan," she ordered. He frowned and happened to glance at the group of girls giggling and pointing at him. He flipped them off and stomped out of the building. He knew if Feferi found out about that she'd have just another reason to be mad, but he didn't care. He went back to his apartment, which he shared with Feferi when it suited her, and showered. He got dressed, wrapped a scarf around his neck, donned his absurd amount of rings, and threw on a black jacket.

He left his apartment and locked the door behind him. Before he had gotten to the elevator, his phone was in his hand and a call dialed.

"Equius, let's go out tonight," Eridan said, more of a command than request, the moment Equius said "Hello?"

"Tonight? When? I'm kind of…busy today," Equius inquired nervously. Talking to Eridan always made Equius nervous.

"I'll meet you somewhere at nine or so. What are you so busy doing?" Eridan stepped off the elevator and walked outside, feeling the November air wrap around him. He adjusted his glasses, which in truth he didn't entirely need, and walked down the busy city streets. He wasn't heading anywhere in particular.

"I'm uh. I'm at the mall with Nepeta and Aradia," Equius confessed.

"Great! I'll meet you there!" Before Equius could protest, Eridan hung up and stuffed his phone into his pocket. Eridan hailed a taxi and told the driver to take him to the mall. Eridan didn't mind the city. Getting out of it, however, and getting into the suburbs where Nepeta's favorite mall was located, was often a welcome event. Feferi loved shopping, but staying in the city was more comfortable, so there was almost no chance he'd bump into her after her shift was over. Besides, he was going to drag Equius to all the best clubs and wouldn't let Equius take him home until he was well past drunk.

Eridan paid the driver and got out of the taxi, sauntering up to the mall's entrance. A group of skaters nearby shouted "Hipster!" as he walked by. He rolled his eyes. He was used to such comments, and these boys were certainly beneath him. He walked into the mall and was overtaken by the smell of fried foods and the sound of loud chatter. He realized as he wandered that he had no idea where the others were.

He pulled out his phone and texted Equius: "wwhere are you guys"

Equius quickly responded: "D- We are in the food court"

Eridan looked around, trying to figure out where exactly the food court was. Once he located it, he began searching for Equius, Nepeta, and Aradia. He found them easily. They were surrounded by most of the other trolls he knew. Equius looked obviously uncomfortable; his disapproval of Nepeta's association with the lower classes was clear when she pounced onto Karkat happily. His jealousy was also painfully obvious when Aradia stepped closer to Sollux. Kanaya was showing Tavros a skirt she had just bought. Terezi and Gamzee were gulping down Faygo like there was no tomorrow. Vriska and Feferi were the only ones in their group absent.

Eridan walked over, grabbed a chair, and sat on it (backwards of course) so he was facing Equius, Karkat, and Nepeta. Nepeta greeted Eridan excitedly, friendly to almost every troll regardless of class. Eridan raised an eyebrow arrogantly. Nepeta frowned and scooted closer to an angry-looking Karkat and Eridan chuckled.

"Hello, Neppie," he greeted. He knew they were all a lower class than him, but lately he had been feeling more comfortable being friendly with them.

Nepeta smiled and giggled.

"Kark," Eridan greeted, waving with a three-finger-gun. Karkat rolled his eyes and groaned. Nepeta started talking to him so Eridan turned to Equius.

"W-what's up horse boy?" Eridan asked.

Equius glared at Eridan behind his cracked sunglasses and responded by silently crossing his arms over his chest. Eridan feigned insult and rested his arms on the back of the chair.

"Come on, Equi. You know I was only kidding," Eridan said.

Equius peered at Eridan over the rims of his sunglasses.

"My apologies, Prince. I have found myself in a strongly uncomfortable situation," Equius replied with a sigh, glancing at Nepeta and Karkat. Eridan laughed and waved his hand dismissively. His rings shone gaudily.

"Peasants, am I right?" he joked.

Equius nodded, beads of sweat beginning to roll off his forehead. Eridan continued talking and Equius started to tune him out, letting him whine about his problems with Feferi until everyone had left but them and Nepeta.

Much to Equius's relief, Nepeta tugged on his shirt sleeve childishly and told him, "I wanna go home Equi…"

Equius very gently put an arm around her and turned back to Eridan.

"Take her home," Eridan ordered. "She looks exhausted. We're still on for the clubs tonight though right?"

Equius nodded and lead Nepeta out to his car. Eridan sighed and looked at his watch. It was four o'clock, and the pool closed at five. He had at least an hour before Feferi got home. If she went back to his apartment, that is. He doubted that, but let the thought of her sitting on his couch, relaxing and waiting for him, cross his mind anyways. He got in a cab and went home.

He walked through the front door, dumping his keys in the basket in the hall. He shrugged off his jacket, pulled off his scarf, and wiggled the rings off his fingers. He collapsed on the couch and turned on the radio. A song he knew well was playing, and the lyrics only reminded him of Feferi.

_"Hate me today. Hate me tomorrow. Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you. Hate me in ways, yeah ways hard to swallow. Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you_," the song advised.

"If only she could hate me, for her own good. Dealing with me like this is killing her," Eridan mumbled to himself, thinking about the way Feferi stomped out of his apartment that morning with tears in her eyes. He had said things he didn't mean. He always did when they fought, but she was his matesprit. Skaia knew he hated himself enough for the both of them, but somehow she kept forgiving him. It was part of being a matesprit, or so she always told him. Eridan held his head in his hands. He heard footsteps out in the hall and checked his watch. Sure enough, Feferi had been off work for half an hour. He jumped to his feet and wiped tears from his face. The door opened and Feferi walked in.

"Fef, you're home!" Eridan noted gleefully. He stepped forward to pull her in for a hug when Sollux peered around her.

"I… I thought you were going to be out with Equius all day…," Feferi admitted quietly.

"Fef… Are you… are you seeing this mustard blood?" Eridan asked, jealousy and anger and pain filling his voice.

"Eridan, it's not what you sink! Think!"

Eridan scoffed. "How could it not be? You finally gave up on me." He gathered a few of his things and started stuffing them into a bag. He heard Feferi telling Sollux to go home so she could "deal with Eridan again."

Feferi tried to talk to him, to explain that Sollux was only coming over for dinner, that they were only friends, that Eridan was her matesprit.

"Feferi, stop lying. To me and to yourself. We both know this was coming," Eridan finally said as he headed for the front door. He had a full bag in one hand and his cell phone in the other, ready to call Equius of all people to ask for a place to stay.

Feferi groaned and stomped over. She put her hands on the sides of his face and pulled him close. Her lips pressed against his fiercely. He dropped the bag and wrapped his arms around her. She pulled away after a moment and looked into his eyes.

"I'll be back in the morning," Eridan whispered, his voice cracking. Feferi dropped her hands to her sides and watched Eridan leave, listening to him ask Equius if he would mind a bit of company for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Equius had wanted to tell Eridan that he didn't want him over, but he wouldn't dare say that to a highblood. Feferi had called Nepeta earlier to say that she didn't need to spend the night, and now Eridan was staying. Equius and Feferi had been close to redrom before, but nothing had come of it, which made her stays awkward. Eridan, however, was very flushed for both Feferi and Nepeta. Having Feferi live with Eridan as his moirail was more comfortable for everyone, but having Eridan at Equius and Nepeta's apartment, pursuing matespritship with Nepeta, enraged Equius. He tried to swallow his anger for Nepeta's sake.

His thoughts overwhelmed him and he crushed another cup in his grip. Nepeta gasped as the glass littered the floor. Equius looked at the shards lodged in his palm, deep blue blood pooling in his hand. He thought, briefly, that it looked like a night sky with stars sparkling. He shook his head and snapped out of his daze. Nepeta was perched on the counter behind him, a fresh towel in her outstretched claws. Equius thanked her and wiped the sweat from his brow before pulling the glass from his hand and wrapping the towel around it.

"Is ev-fur-ything alright, Equiqui?" Nepeta purred.

"Yes, everything is quite fine," Equius answered.

"Do you want me to clean up the glass?"

"No, there's too much of it. You might get herd. Hurt. I'll do it."

Nepeta watched with her head cocked to the side and tail twitching as Equius swept the glass into a dustpan and dumped it into the garbage. The grandfather clock in the hall chimed ten times and Nepeta yawned. Equius asked her if she was tired and she nodded sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"Well, get to bed," Equius ordered.

"I'm too sleepy to walk. Carry me?" Nepeta asked, reaching for Equius. He smiled at his little moirail. He scooped her up, careful to only barely touch her, and carried her to her bedroom. She didn't let him put her down.

"Nepeta, why won't you go to bed?"

"I wanna sleep in your room!" Nepeta told him. Equius smiled again and shook his head as he carried her to his room. He put her down on the bed. She asked where he and Eridan would sleep. He said they'd figure it out and told her to get to sleep. She curled up under his heavy quilt and closed her eyes. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

"Good night, Nepeta," he whispered. He turned off the light as he walked out of his room and heard Nepeta tell him good night very softly. He closed the door, a loving grin on his face.

He sat down in the living room and turned on his stereo, keeping the volume low enough that it wouldn't disturb Nepeta. Soft, slow jazz music began to play. Most people expected him to enjoy rock or metal music, which he did, but he preferred the comfort of a quiet saxophone over a screaming guitar. It was almost as good as Nepeta was at keeping him calm. He leaned back, his arms behind his head, and closed his eyes.

_BANGBANGBANG!_

Equius jumped, the banging on the front door waking him. He frowned as he walked to the door and let Eridan inside.

"It would behoove both of us to keep quiet. Nepeta is asleep," Equius informed Eridan. Eridan mimed a zipper over his lips and winked at Equius. Equius automatically reached for a fresh towel.

"So where shall I be sleeping tonight?" Eridan asked, dropping a bag in the living room. Equius offered him the couch, the only place available besides Nepeta's bed, and though Eridan was of a higher blood, he wasn't about to allow him to sleep where his moirail belonged. Eridan nodded and sat down on the couch. He began slipping off his many rings and suddenly stopped. The last ring to be taken off was a gold ring with a magenta stone bearing Feferi's sign. Equius turned and pretended not to notice Eridan leave it on his hand as he said good night.

Equius walked down the hall to Nepeta's room. He closed the door softly, a warning to Eridan, and went to his room. Nepeta was sound asleep. Equius stretched out on the couch in the corner and fell quickly to sleep. He woke with a start, something he couldn't remember having scared him on Derse. He sat up, panting and sweating. Nepeta sat up a moment later, her eyes wide. She looked at Equius. Her tail puffed up behind her. Equius turned to her and noticed she must have seen it, too.

She leapt from the bed and onto Equius's lap. He carefully held her and stroked her hair, trying to calm her. A moment passed before there was a knock on the door to the bedroom. Nepeta climbed off his lap and let Equius answer the door. Eridan stood in the hallway, looking very flustered.

"You saw it, too?" Eridan asked when he noticed Equius's shirt clinging to his body from all the sweat. Equius nodded and glanced at Nepeta.

"We both did," he replied.

Eridan shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

"I wonder if anyone else on Derse saw it," Nepeta wondered aloud.

"Call Feferi and ask her," Equius commanded, "and I'll ask Sollux."

Nepeta nodded and bounded across the room to grab her cell phone.

"Do you think it happened on Prospit, too? Did anyone there see this?" Eridan asked, wringing his shirt in his hands.

Equius shrugged and pulled his hair into a ponytail as he crossed the room to the nightstand where his phone rested. Eridan shuffled away and decided to call up one of the Prospitians and see what he could learn. After a few minutes, the trio met in the living room. Nepeta gripped one of Equius's hands with both of hers, shaking.

"Sollux and Feferi saw it," Equius said. Nepeta's tail flicked back and forth rapidly.

"Tavros said none of the Prospit dreamers saw anything," Eridan responded.

"Should I ask Dave or Rose?" Nepeta asked. Equius and Eridan nodded in unison. Nepeta pulled out her phone and dialed Rose's number. "Dave and Rose both saw it," Nepeta said when she hung up.

"This is bad. This is very bad," Eridan stated as he began pacing the room.

"Perhaps we should get everyone together for a meeting?" Equius suggested.

Eridan nodded and put a finger to his lips contemplatively. Nepeta began texting all of their friends as Equius and Eridan got dressed. The trio headed to the park in the city's center, where they had decided to meet everyone. Nepeta clung tightly to Equius as they walked, and Eridan frequently glanced over enviously.

"It's alright, my little moirail," Equius told her as they made their way through thick crowds of trolls and humans. "Everything will be fine."

All around them was calm. Most trolls and humans dreamt of neither Derse nor Prospit when they slept, though many of them frequented dream bubbles. They finally reached the park and found several of the Prospit dreamers waiting for them.

"What is going on?" Kanaya inquired as they reached the group. The Prospit dreamers all looked worried from the news.

"We'll tell you when everyone else gets here," Eridan told her. The group was silent until everyone had arrived, at which point Rose and Dave took over.

"It seems like nobody on Prospit saw it, but something wiped out a large portion of Derse," Rose informed everyone with a shaky voice. "I don't think any of us got a good look at it, but it was big."

"All of the Dersites were in a panic," Dave added.

The group began to clamor. The Derse dreamers speculated what it have could have been. The Prospit dreamers worried about the safety of their friends' dream selves and the possibility that the same event could occur on their planet. After a moment, Jade spoke up.

"I saw something recently in the clouds of Skaia… I didn't know if it hit Earth, Derse, or Prospit when I saw it, but it seems now that it hit Derse," she said. The group fell silent, waiting for her to continue.

"I can't be entirely sure what it was because I only got a glimpse of it, but it seemed to be a large meteor. The strange thing about it, though, as I'm sure everyone on Derse realized, was that it was surrounded by a purple fog."

"Alright, that's it!" Karkat shouted after another long pause. "None of the Derse dreamers are to sleep until we can figure out what's going on!"

"But what if I get sleepy?" Nepeta asked, peering around Equius's arm.

"Well, tough!"

"Don't you think you are being a little ridiculous, Karkat? It seemed to be only a meteor. The fog could have merely been caused by Derse's like-colored land and atmosphere," Kanaya offered.

"We don't know that's what it was!"

"We do not know that that is what it was not, either."

Karkat opened his mouth to speak, but shut it after a pleading, worried look from Nepeta.

"Perhaps all is whale and we shall all be fine!" Feferi said optimistically.

Vriska scoffed and Feferi glared at her.

"She has a point," Gamzee said. "Y'all are just getting your horns all honked over nothing."

"Oh, go eat some slime pie," Eridan snapped. "You didn't see how much of Derse got destroyed by that giant purple rock!"

"Come to think of it," Rose said, "the color of the meteor's fog was about the same color as your blood, Gamzee."

Gamzee's eyes widened.

"Not that there's any connection; it was just an observation."

The group eventually came to the conclusion that the Derse dreamers would inspect the meteor that night. The crowd disbanded and Equius took Nepeta to lunch. She tried to talk to him, but he was much too distracted. For some reason, Rose's statement was bugging him. Once she had said that, he had realized that she was right; the meteor's aura _was_ the same color as Gamzee's blood. What that could mean he couldn't be sure.

But he was sure it meant something.


	4. Chapter 4

Nepeta bounded around the room, trying to find her iPod and listen to her favorite song. She was quickly growing frustrated. She had no idea where she had left it and was desperate to listen to the song. She was digging through one of her dresser drawers when there was a knock on her bedroom door. She perked up attentively and opened the door for Equius.

"Nepeta, what in Skaia's name are you doing? You are making an unacceptable amount of noise," he said. Nepeta looked up at him, her hands in front of her so that the sleeves of her coat hung down over them. Her eyes were wide and apologetic.

"I'm sorry Equius. I was just looking for my iPod. I can't find it anywhere," Nepeta explained sadly.

Equius said nothing but stepped into her room. Clothes and papers were strewn everywhere. Baskets had been dumped and drawers emptied. His eyes widened as he took in the sight and he chuckled beneath a sigh. He walked over to her dresser and grabbed the iPod from where it was laying on top of it. Nepeta was too short to have seen it, and had probably thrown it up there while playing one day.

He handed the little green device to his friend. She smiled. Her face lit up as she took the iPod from Equius.

"Thank you Equi!" she squealed, throwing her arms around his waist and hugging him tightly.

Equius gave her a tiny smile, very carefully patting her head.

"Clean your room and don't stay up too late, little one," Equius ordered. Nepeta nodded as she put her earbuds in and began listening to her music.

Equius told her goodnight as he left the room and closed the door. Nepeta bounded around her room again, tidying up a little. Once she finished she looked at the clock. It was ten o'clock, but she wasn't tired. Equius seemed to be, though. Since the meteor hit Derse four days ago, he'd been very tense and always exhausted. Nepeta and the others had shrugged it off, figuring it was just a weird meteor and not giving it any more thought.

Nepeta turned on her computer and logged into Trollian. Only a few other trolls were online and none of her human friends were. She shrugged and left it open just in case. She opened her closet and pulled out her paints. She took them out of her room as quietly as she could and walked down the hall. She opened the door to a room nobody but her and Equius were allowed in. Ships of all kinds covered the walls. Nepeta dropped all of her paints and brushes on the floor.

She set to work on her latest ship: a kismesis between Eridan and Equius. By the time she was finished, it was nearly midnight. She gathered her paints carefully and snuck back to her room. After she had put all of her art supplies away, she noticed a notification on Trollian. She sat down in her chair and checked it. Eridan had told her he would be home in twenty minutes. Nepeta's eyes widened and she checked the time the message was received. It was about—

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_

-twenty minutes ago.

Nepeta leapt from her seat and sprinted to the front door. Eridan was about to knock again when Nepeta swung it open.

"Hey there, Nep," Eridan greeted.

"You have to be quiet, Eridan! Equi's sleeping!" Nepeta scolded.

"Oh, sorry," Eridan apologized. "You really should give me a copy of your key."

Nepeta frowned and shut the door. Eridan sat on the couch and Nepeta began fishing around for something in the kitchen.

"So w-what are you doing up so late Nep?"

"I'm not tired," she answered with a gentle yawn.

Eridan chuckled softly and said, "Sure you're not."

"I was working on something."

"What were you working on?"

"None of your business, fish-face," Nepeta snapped, throwing something small at Eridan.

"Oh, hey, a key! Thanks Nep!" Eridan said, dropping the key in his pocket.

"It used to be Fefurry's," Nepeta told him. Eridan's face darkened, but returned to normal a moment later.

"So, if you're not tired, do you want to watch a movie with me?" Eridan asked, turning on the television.

Nepeta shrugged and sat beside him on the couch. Eridan began playing some war movie, the kind of movie Nepeta couldn't stand, and Nepeta quickly lost interest. She began playing with Eridan's scarf sleepily, batting at it as her eyelids began to droop.

Eridan smiled down at her, which she didn't seem to notice. Occasionally, he would tug at it to keep her interest, making her purr. Eventually, she ended up on her back with her head in his lap, her claws tangled in the fabric around his neck as she drifted off to sleep. Eridan wanted to bring her to her bed, but didn't want to wake her. He found she looked rather precious in her sleep.

He took off his scarf and gently pulled her claws from it, placing it on the end table beside him. He removed his jewelry and glasses and dropped them on top of his scarf. He looked around, hoping there was a blanket nearby. There wasn't. Carefully he removed his cape and threw it over Nepeta. She snuggled against him, undoubtedly unaware of it, and he hesitantly put his arm around her shoulders.

When Nepeta woke, she found herself curled against a snoring Eridan. Part of her was disgusted –she wasn't flushed for him! - but part of her didn't mind. His arm was still around her and she was clutching his very warm cape. She yawned but didn't get up. For some reason, she didn't want to.

She half-closed her eyes and settled back against him.

"Nepeta! What are you doing?" a voice hissed in a whisper from the other side of the room. Nepeta leapt up so quickly that she woke Eridan.

"We fell asleep watching a movie," Eridan sleepily explained. His hand was against Nepeta's back and Equius glared at him.

"Nepeta, come away this instant," Equius commanded firmly. His hand was outstretched, beckoning her.

"Equius, calm down," Nepeta said. "I'm fine."

"Yeah, Equi. Calm down," Eridan was wide-awake now, and his usual arrogance filled his voice.

Equius said nothing. His hand remained outstretched, but his glare at Eridan transformed into a pleading look at Nepeta. She looked up at Eridan. He smiled down at her and rubbed her back comfortingly. The gesture made her purr softly.

Equius stomped away, mumbling about a fresh towel. Eridan shifted away from Nepeta, his hands in his lap. She looked at him with narrow eyes, her shipping wall running through her head.

"What?" Eridan asked.

"Nothing," Nepeta answered with a smile.

"Whatever you say, Nep," Eridan said with a shrug. "Shall I make us some breakfast?"

"Only if I can help!" Nepeta replied with an excited smile.

The two walked into the kitchen and began making something to eat.

"Eridan, did you see anything weird on Derse last night?" Nepeta asked, suddenly uncomfortable.

"Not that I can think of; why?" Eridan said, taking a bite of a waffle.

"I went down by where the meteor crashed."

Eridan choked on his food and put his hands on Nepeta's cheeks, concern all over his face.

"What happened? Are you alright? Is your dream self alright?"

Nepeta nodded and moved Eridan's hands from her face, unconsciously holding them in hers.

"Why did you ask then? Did you see something?"

"Gamzee was there. He was talking to someone. Then all of a sudden the meteor just crumbled. Someone was standing in the rubble. I don't know who it was. I woke up before I could find out."

"We should tell Equius."

"No! He'll just worry. That's why I told you."

"Well. We can check it out tonight, given Gamzee hasn't done anything to your dream self."

"Ok, Eridan," Nepeta answered. The pair noticed their hands at the same time and stepped apart nervously. "We can go tonight."


	5. Chapter 5

Feferi stretched out in the hot tub, the water bubbling over her legs. Her gills fluttered contentedly as she sank lower and lower. The sky was dark and covered in clouds. Thunder rumbled distantly, but Feferi wasn't concerned. She wouldn't care if the rain came pouring down and lightning cracked overhead. It wouldn't bother her if electricity zipped through the water around her. After everything that had been going on lately, she honestly wouldn't mind it.

First, she had gotten into another fight with Eridan. After he'd caught her with Sollux, they'd stopped talking. She didn't understand it; they were only friends, and if anything Sollux would be nothing more than her moirail. Eridan got jealous easily, but they were matesprits. On top of this, she was growing more and more unsettled by the meteor on Derse. Nothing else had happened since, and most of the Dersites had shrugged it off as some kind of freak incident.

Feferi, however, couldn't let it go.

Another roll of thunder. The storm was getting closer. Feferi sank to the bottom of the hot tub and tried to relax. It began to drizzle, and the hot tub hissed as the cold water fell into it. Feferi closed her eyes and felt the water move around her. Lightning split the sky in two. Feferi held her breath. The rain began falling in torrents. Feferi ignored the rest of the world. A voice leapt between the raindrops. Feferi didn't hear it. The voice called out again. Feferi acknowledged it by listening, trying to figure out if she knew its owner. The voice was shouting from close by. Feferi's eyes shot open and she sat up with a gasp.

"Feferi! Get inside! Please!"

"Alright, alright. I'm coming," Feferi called back. She stepped out of the hot tub and followed the voice inside. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself.

"Feferi, what were you thinking? Wait. You clearly weren't. You could've gotten hurt! What if you'd been struck by lightning? What would I have done?" Karkat shouted, earning glares from a few people walking through the lobby of his apartment building.

"Karkat, I'm fine. Seriously. Get a grip."

Karkat sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before saying, "Feferi, I'm just worried about you. You haven't been yourself lately. You're my friend and I want you to stay that way."

Feferi lead the way back to his apartment, her hair dripping water everywhere.

"I know things are rough with Eridan and Sollux, but don't be so reckless," Karkat lectured. "You need to think about things and their consequences before you go and get yourself killed!"

"I'm not going to get myself krilled," Feferi snapped as Karkat unlocked the door.

"Of course you aren't, but. Feferi, listen to me." Karkat turned to face her before opening the door. "You're one of the only real friends I have anymore. I just don't want to see you hurt."

Feferi's lip began to quiver and Karkat looked at her helplessly.

"No, don't cry! Don't cry, Feferi," Karkat said in a near-whisper.

Feferi threw her arms around Karkat and began to sob. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back. He didn't say anything, just let her cry, knowing that's what she needed from him. Eventually she pulled away and rubbed her eyes, now red and puffy. Karkat cleared his throat and let her inside. Feferi walked in and headed straight for the bathroom. She took her time in the shower, letting the water rinse away more than the chlorine from the hot tub. As she got out and got dressed, the room suddenly plunged into darkness with the whir of electronics powering down. It startled her and she screamed.

"Feferi?" Karkat called, knocking on the bathroom door. "Fef, you alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," Feferi answered. She pulled on her shirt and opened the door. Karkat stood in the hallway with a lit candle.

"I don't have any flashlights," he told her with a chuckle.

Feferi started to laugh, more than she had in a while. Karkat laughed with relief, glad his friend was feeling better. The two fell to the ground and laughed until their bellies hurt. Eventually Feferi sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes, still chuckling.

"Thanks Karkat. For everything," Feferi said.

"It's no problem. Really," Karkat responded with a smile.

For a moment they sat on the floor in silence, the candle on the table behind Karkat. Then, Feferi's cell phone rang. She shrugged to Karkat and answered without checking to see who it was.

"Fef! Oh, thank God you're alright. I figured you'd be out for a swim in the storm or somethin'," Eridan exclaimed. Feferi's face darkened and Karkat looked at her with confusion.

"Karkat made me get out of the pool," Feferi told him.

There was a pause before Eridan asked, "You're staying with Karkat?"

"Yeah. I needed somewhere to go. I figured you'd stay at the apartment and Sollux is hanging out with Aradia tonight," Feferi explained.

"I'm stayin' with Equi and Nep again tonight. You could've stayed home."

"Oh."

"I would offer to take you home but I'm not goin' out in this storm. We're about to lose power over here."

"We already did. The storm's pretty bad."

"Nep, hold on. I'm on the phone. Stop playin' with my scarf. Nep, come on. We can in a minute. Nep… Nep! Equi, control your moirail!"

"Everything alright over there?" Feferi asked.

"Yeah, yeah! Everythin's perfectly fine!" Eridan said. There was another long pause. Karkat looked at Feferi understandingly. "Fef, we need to talk about our matespritship."

"Wha…what do you mean?"

"I don't want to have this conversation over the phone. We can talk about it tomorrow, alright? I gotta go. Nep, calm down! I'm comin'! I'll see you tomorrow Fef."

Eridan hung up.

Feferi put down her phone and looked up at Karkat. He asked what the call was all about and Feferi told him.

"You don't think he's going to leave, do you?" she asked him.

Karkat shook his head. "He was pursuing this matespritship for how many sweeps? I doubt even that tool's going to do something so stupid."

Feferi thought a while, watching the candle behind Karkat flicker as the rain poured down.

"Do you think he'd cheat on me?"

Karkat laughed loudly. "No way, Feferi. Relax. Stop worrying. Everything will be fine."

Feferi nodded and walked into Karkat's guest bedroom. She crawled under the covers and tried to sleep. But when she finally did, what she saw thrust her awake with a scream.


	6. Chapter 6

Nepeta sat up with a yowl, panting. Equius and Eridan rushed in from down the hall, arriving at the same time. Both asked if she was alright. Nepeta finally collected herself and nodded. Equius sat down beside her on her bed, very lightly brushing her cheek as they whispered. Eridan stood uncomfortably in the doorway, feeling very out of place.

Equius suddenly turned to him.

"Eridan, please come here. We have a matter of great urgency to discuss," Equius requested.

Eridan walked over and sat in Nepeta's desk chair.

"It seems that Nepeta witnessed the death of one of our friends."

Eridan's face filled with concern and he put a hand on Nepeta's shoulder. She wiped tears from her eyes and looked up at him.

"Eridan, Feferi's dream self is dead," she told him between whimpers.

Eridan jumped to his feet and backed into a corner, shaking his head. "No. No, it… She can't. She can't be dead. Her dream self can't be dead."

"I'm furry sorry," Nepeta whispered.

"Stop with the stupid cat puns!" Eridan snapped. Nepeta's eyes filled with tears again. Equius glared at him, one hand balling into a fist. Eridan sighed and said, "Nep, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

Nepeta looked away.

"How did she die?" Eridan asked after a long pause.

"It would seem that our friend Gamzee has taken her life. How our Prospitian friend has appeared on Derse is a mystery to me. However, Nepeta was following him by the meteor crash site when Feferi arrived. It seems that she was also investigating the crash. The highblood did not seem pleased with her snooping and… pummeled her to death," Equius told him. "I am quite sorry for the loss of your matesprit's dream self."

"I was actually goin' to break off our matespritship today, but I suppose it would be a bad idea, now," Eridan admitted.

"I suppose if you really wanted to do that, you could feign ignorance and claim you were unaware of her dream self's death," Equius suggested.

Nepeta slapped Equius's muscled arm and said, "No! That's furry insensitive!" Eridan nodded in agreement, a certain sadness in his eyes. He looked at Nepeta and excused himself. Equius held Nepeta in his arms as she started to cry again. He stroked her hair, his arms and hands barely touching her but enough to be comforting.

Her body heaved as she mourned her friend's dream self. However, the knowledge of her friend's conscious self still living sunk in and Nepeta wiped her eyes. She hugged Equius tightly before telling him she would be alright, despite what she had witnessed. Equius kissed the top of her head softly and left the room, closing the door behind him. Nepeta got out of bed and dressed herself, tugging her favorite blue hat over her head.

She walked into the living room and noticed Equius in his work uniform, grabbing his set of keys from the basket by the front door. She sprinted over and jumped on his back, laughing.

"You think you can leave without telling me goodbye?" Nepeta asked teasingly. Equius smiled and put a hand on top of hers.

"Goodbye, Nepeta. Now let go. I am going to be late for work," Equius said. Nepeta pecked his cheek and jumped off his back, skipping back into the living room as Equius left. She then realized Eridan was sitting on the couch, staring at his cell phone (which was resting on the coffee table) in deep thought. Nepeta jumped onto the armrest of the couch, her tail flicking back and forth curiously.

Her head tilted to the side as she stared at Eridan, his fingers laced in front of him, the index fingers against his lips. Finally he silently acknowledged her, raising his eyebrows and glancing at her from the corner of his eyes. Nepeta crept across the back of the couch until she was behind him, dropping her chin on his shoulder.

"What'cha doing?" she inquired.

"Debatin'," he answered.

"Debating what?" Nepeta inched forward a little more.

Eridan chuckled. "I told you about wanting to end my matespritship with Feferi."

Nepeta growled a little.

"Relax. I mean, it was only her dream self. She's still alive. A lot of people get their dream selves culled at one point or another."

"That doesn't make it okay to break up with her."

"I know it doesn't, but I don't want to be with her any more. After everythin' I did to get with her, it turned out to be a bad idea. She doesn't have the patience to deal with me, and she's always sneaking around with other trolls."

"You don't trust her?"

"No, I do. I just wish she trusted me. She wants to be with me, I can tell, but I just don't think it's worth it anymore."

Nepeta thought for a moment, inching forward a little more.

"Besides, there's someone else I kind of want to be with."

Nepeta's ears perked up at this, her love of shipping getting the better of her as she asked excitedly, "Who would that be?"

Eridan chuckled, reached up behind him, and pulled her into his lap. She screamed in delight as she tumbled down over his shoulder, getting tangled in his scarf.

"Now tell me!" Nepeta exclaimed, still laughing.

"I dunno, Nep. Don't you have to get to work soon?" Eridan asked, changing the subject.

"Eridan!" Nepeta shouted with a loud, full laugh. "You know Equius won't let me get a job! Now tell me!"

Eridan brushed her hair out of her face and pulled her hat down over her horns. Her cheeks turned a dark green as the thought that she could be flushed for him raced through her head. Could she really _like _Eridan, the soon-to-be-ex-matesprit of one of her best friends? She didn't stand a chance with Karkitty, did she? What would she lose?

Feferi. She would be furryous. She didn't want to lose one of her best friends because of a boy! Still, the thought of being Eridan's matesprit was an enticing one. He was handsome, strong (though nowhere near as strong as her moirail), smart, and it didn't hurt that he was wealthy and powerful, one of the city's elite.

"So," Nepeta began, clearing her throat, "tell me who it is you're flush for."

Eridan smiled and leaned over, kissing her lightly. "You," he whispered as he pulled away.

Nepeta's face grew a deeper green as Eridan's turned purple.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. "That was uncalled for."

Nepeta giggled and shook her head, the kiss only making her sure of her feelings. The only question left was: Would Feferi be okay with it if Nepeta decided Eridan was worth it?

Eridan smiled down at her, suddenly realizing the feeling was mutual. He leaned over and kissed her again, this time with more force.

Nepeta kissed him back, her gray skin tinting green all over and her tail flicking. Eridan pulled away and noticed Nepeta was purring softly. He chuckled softly and suggested they go out and do something fun. Nepeta nodded with a smile and followed him out onto the city streets. They walked close, but not touching. After all, Eridan was still technically taken.

They wandered through the park, grabbed breakfast at Nepeta's favorite café, went to Eridan's favorite stores, and ended up at a local fair around lunch time. Eridan dragged Nepeta on all the rides, causing her to cling to him in terror. Nepeta begged him to play all the games until he won her a stuffed green kitten. They shared cotton candy and pretzels until Nepeta began to complain that her feet hurt. Eridan agreed to head home.

On the way back, Eridan asked Nepeta if they could make one pit stop. Nepeta nodded and followed him into a formal clothing shop. The troll behind the counter greeted Eridan by name, his graying hair falling around his horns, the shape of which reminded Nepeta of Eridan's sign. Eridan told her he'd be right back and followed the man into a back room. Nepeta wandered between the racks of gowns, admiring them.

As she pulled one off the rack to look at it better, Eridan called out for her. She scurried over, the dress still in her hands, to see Eridan in a tuxedo. He adjusted the jacket and asked her opinion. Nepeta looked him over, deciding that he looked especially handsome.

"It's for the ball I'm goin' to on Saturday," Eridan explained. "That's a very nice dress, Nep."

"Oh, I guess," Nepeta agreed, looking it over. "It's not like I'll ever wear something like this though. No excuse to."

"Well, if I'm leaving Fef, I'll need a date."

Nepeta blushed, her eyes dropping back down to the dress. It was the color of her blood, knee-length, and had puffy sleeves. It was covered in silver sequins and had a black ribbon below the bust. Nepeta took a deep breath and shook away the thought of Feferi's anger. She agreed to go. Eridan smiled widely. He paid for the dress and fitting and carried the bags with her dress and his tux outside.

As Nepeta and Eridan walked back to Nepeta and Equius's apartment, Eridan told her all about the ball, which turned out to be a charity event, and all the trolls and people that would be there. Nepeta listened carefully, enjoying the sound of his voice and relishing the fact that he was talking to her so excitedly.

Nepeta hesitantly reached for his hand. He smiled at her, losing his train of thought as their fingers entwined. They started to head inside her apartment building when suddenly they heard a voice shout.

"ERIDAN AMPORA!"

Eridan whirled around, dropping Nepeta's hand, to see Feferi stomping toward him. His eyes grew wide and Nepeta shrunk behind him.

"Eridan, tell me this is _not _what I think it is!" Feferi shouted, people on the street beginning to stare.

"Fef, please, listen. We're only friends," Eridan tried to explain.

Feferi glared at him then looked at Nepeta. "Nepeta, tell me he's telling the truth."

Nepeta nodded, her heart pounding in her chest, her tail puffed up behind her.

Feferi sighed and ran a hand through her hair before saying, "Eridan, actually… I think it's best we sea other trolls."

"Wait, what?" Eridan asked, confused. "Really?"

"I mean… We've been having problems for a whale now. While. You know what I mean. Besides, my dream self was culled last night and I don't need our drama on top of that."

"Honestly, I was thinking the same thing."

"Oh." Feferi looked a little surprised, and slightly hurt. "Well, I guess that's that, then."

"Fef?" Eridan called as she began to walk off.

"No, I don't care if you start dating Nepeta," Feferi told him. "And I won't be mad at you either, Neppie. Promise."

Feferi called out to someone across the street and ran to catch up with them. Nepeta looked up at Eridan and chuckled in relief. Eridan shrugged, smiling, and took her hand as they went back to the apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

"Nice work," Equius told one of the patrons in the gym as they swung at a dummy, "but try not to wind up so much." He walked through the gym he owned and managed, weaving between the members of the usual crowd. A few of them greeted him as he walked by. He nodded at each of them silently, heading to his office. He opened the door and locked it behind him.

He could hear the muffled sound of his customers grunting as blows landed on dummies and the sound of treadmills whirring. He sat down at his desk. A few strands of hair fell out of his ponytail and into his face as he leaned over a pile of paperwork. His gloves squeaked as he picked up a pen and began scribbling away.

His fingers were tapping rapidly on a calculator when there was a knock on his door. He looked up and adjusted his cracked sunglasses.

"Come in," he invited. He watched as the door opened and Feferi walked in. She stepped inside, a hand tight on her trident. She closed the door behind her and used her trident as a prop, leaning against it. "Oh, hello Feferi. What brings you to my gym today?"

"Oh, a few things," Feferi said. "Mostly what's being going on on Derse. I'm really starting to get freaked out by all this. My dream self is dead, and I'm worried about who could be next."

Equius put down his pen and folded his hands in front of him. He sighed deeply and said, "Feferi, I have no idea what to make of these events. From what I have gathered, it seems that the highblood is working with someone else to cause some sort of trouble on Derse. Why and how he snuck over from Prospit is beyond me, but I have been doing my best to try and discover his motives."

"I assume you've asked Terezi about it."

Equius nodded silently.

"And she's got nothing?"

Equius nodded again, sighing resignedly.

Feferi sat down in the chair in front of his desk, her trident across her lap. Her hair was tangled, her makeup was smeared, and dirt clumped under her nails. She looked rough to say the least, and it was clear that whatever was going on was really getting to her. Feferi began to talk about her theories and what she had learned so far. Equius picked up his pen and got back to work as she talked.

After an hour of discussion about the event, Feferi stood up to leave. Equius told her goodbye as he signed a few more papers. Before the door closed, she stopped it with her trident and turned around.

"By the way, Nepeta's got a new matesprit," she informed him. He froze, stiffening.

"Who is it?" he growled.

"Eridan Ampora," Feferi said with a mischievous grin as she shut the door and sashayed out of the gym. The pen snapped in Equius's hand, ink spilling everywhere. Sweat began to trail down his gray skin. Equius had nothing against Eridan –sure, he was needy and arrogant, but he wasn't all bad- but his protectiveness of Nepeta was as _strong_ as he was. He looked after her like a human boy looked after his younger sister. If the Prince of Hope were to hurt her in any way…

Equius stood abruptly, knocking over his chair. He needed to take his anger out on something. He was sweating, furious. He pulled off his jacket and walked out of his office, heading over to the only empty punching bag in the gym. Grunting loudly, he swung at it several times in quick succession. Nearby patrons stepped back, intimidated by Equius. After a few minutes, he wiped the sweat from his brow and stilled the swinging bag.

First the incidents on Derse, and now his moirail in a redrom with the seadweller? Equius was seething. He looked down at himself, ink and sweat covering his clothing. He then looked up at the members of his gym, all still and silent save for a few that were used to Equius's outbursts. He mumbled an apology and headed back into his office. He called Karkat and asked him to watch the gym for a while. Karkat arrived soon after with a look of concern.

Equius told him he would explain later before rushing out of the gym and heading for the apartment. He threw open the door, leaving yet another hole in the wall as the knob struck it. He stomped through every room, searching for Nepeta and/or Eridan. He came to Nepeta's bedroom last, pushing the door open almost hard enough to tear it off the hinges. Nepeta looked up, her tail puffing nervously where she sat cross-legged on the floor. Eridan jumped, knocking over the house of cards between them.

"Nepeta! Come away at once!" Equius exclaimed. Nepeta's eyes widened anxiously as she stood, too shocked to disobey. She walked to him, allowing him to drag her down the hall and sit her down on the couch. He held a finger up as he commanded her to stay put.

Equius stomped back to Nepeta's room where Eridan was standing, Ahab's Crosshairs propped against his shoulder nonchalantly.

Equius's hands tightened into fists as he snarled, "Seadweller, I would suggest you leave immediately."

Eridan scoffed, his usual air of discomfort around Equius completely gone. He said, "Nepeta and I are matesprits now, you stupid blueblood. I would suggest you relax."

"Regardless of your relationship with my moirail, it would be best for you to vacate the premises at once."

"Equi, don't make this a big deal. Nep and I are flush for each other. I make her happy. Do you want to ruin that?"

"The last thing I want is her unhappiness. I simply require some time alone with her to discuss personal matters."

Eridan shifted, pulling his rifle down into both hands. He grinned a little, knowing he would soon have Equius backed into a metaphorical (and, looking down at his gun, literal) corner. Equius stood tall, a few inches taller than the aristocrat. He glared down at him, crossing his arms over his chest. The seadwelling fool didn't know what he was getting himself into.

"Leave," Equius commanded firmly.

Eridan looked him over and decided it would probably not be in his best interests to fight with his new matesprit's moirail already. He put away his gun and raised his hands as he walked around Equius and into the hall. Equius followed behind him as he walked to the front door. He started to tell Nepeta goodbye but Equius cleared his throat, reminding him to keep moving, he was right behind him. Eridan walked out the door and Equius slammed it shut behind him. He locked it and pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing before turning to face Nepeta.

She frowned at him, a little more than angry.

"Equius! What'd you do that fur?" Nepeta shouted, pouting.

"Nepeta, to be in a redrom with the seadweller-" Equius started.

"I'm flush fur him okay? What's so bad about that?" Nepeta demanded.

Equius began to speak, but thought better of it and shut his mouth.

"I know you don't like him but he's not all bad, Equius!"

"If he dares hurt you, Nepeta…"

"I can handle myself. I'm not as weak as efurryone thinks."

"I know you are not, Nepeta."

Nepeta bounded over and hugged her moirail tightly. Equius looked down at her and kissed the top of her head gently, as gently as he could, his lips barely touching her hat.

"It'll be okay, Equius. I purrrromise!" Nepeta looked up at him with a smile, her tail swishing back and forth.

"If you say so, my little moirail. Shall I make us some dinner?"

Nepeta nodded and grinned. She jumped onto the counter and watched him pull a few of her favorite foods out of the fridge: salmon, tuna, and chicken. He also pulled out a few vegetables, some to season her food and some for his own vegetarian meal. She watched him cook, discussing his own relationships or lack thereof.

"You're not flush for anyone?" Nepeta asked, disappointment in her voice.

"I think you know quite well the answer to that, Nepeta."

Nepeta giggled and said, "Yeah, I do."


End file.
